Project EDEN
by thisguyhere
Summary: Warning: This computer system is Enclave property, containing classified material on a secret Enclave project. Unauthorized access is forbidden and will be punished severely. Contains ASCII. T for swearing and death.


AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is a fanfic based off of my speculations as to the origins of President Eden. This story is based on canon, but is probably not fully canonical. (I also tried to recreate an Enclave computer system, ASCII American Flag headings and all, however Fanfiction doesn't appear to like special formatting. So unfortunately, that's not happening. Sorry.) Enjoy!

-TGH

display_syslog_access_mostrecent

.

.

.

.

Displaying Most Recent System Access Log, Dated: 9:23 PM on 0$-3*-2&6)

)instruction:show_open_message

)on_Display:WELCOME TO ROBCO INDUSTRIES (TM) TERMLINK

)user_Input:SET TERMINAL/INQUIRE

)on_Display:RIT-V300

)user_Input:SET FILE/PROTECTION-OWNER:RWED ACCOUNTS.F

)user_Input:SET HALT RESTART/MAINT

)on_Display:Initializing Robco Industries(TM) MF Boot Agent v2.3.0

RETROS BIOS

RBIOS- 52EE5.E7.E8

Copyright 2201-2203 Robco Ind.

Uppermem: 64 KB

Root (5A8)

Maintenance Mode

)user_Input:RUN DEBUG/ACCOUNTS.F

{ERROR 2345165: LOG SECTION CORRUPTED OR NOT FOUND. PLEASE CONTACT SYSTEM ADMINISTRATOR.}

)on_Display:WELCOME TO ROBCO INDUSTRIES (TM) TERMLINK

)user_Input: LOGON ADMIN

)on_Display:ENTER PASSWORD NOW

)user_Input:{ERROR 23498076: DATA IRRETRIEVABLE. PLEASE CONTACT SYSTEM ADMINISTRATOR.}

)on_Display: (run_Menu 010567)

Project EDEN Operation Information

Project EDEN Control

Project EDEN Logs

Project EDEN Personality Construct (100% COMPLETE - DO NOT EDIT)

Project EDEN Emergency Shutdown

)user_Input: select_opt3

)on_Display: WARNING: PROJECT EDEN IS A CLASSIFIED ENCLAVE OPERATION. ACCESS OF THESE LOGS BY ANYONE WHO DOES NOT HAVE ENCLAVE CLEARANCE LEVEL SCI-13, MIL-17 OR ADMIN-25 OR OVER WILL BE PROSECUTED TO THE FULLEST EXTENT OF THE LAW. DO NOT PROCEED IF YOU DO NOT HAVE PROPER AUTHORIZATION TO DO SO. YOUR ACCESS OF AND ACTIONS ON THIS SYSTEM ARE BEING MONITORED. THIS IS YOUR ONLY WARNING.

(run_Menu 23345187)

I understand the risks, have proper authorization and wish to continue

I do not accept these terms and wish to return to the previous screen

)user_Input: select_opt1

)on_Display: (ENTERING DOCUMENT DISPLAY MODE)

Historical Log One, dated 0*-1$-2^&! (pre-War date), 7:14 AM: Recovered from personal computer found on premises

Today is an exciting day! I am Site R's Automated Systems Chief Assistant Researcher David Johnston, and today we receive our new ZAX-model supercomputer to monitor activity here at the base and at other military installations around the country. The incredible power of such a device mystifies me. If this war with the Commies escalates, this baby will be able to run the site singlehandedly while we take shelter here, and also keep up communications with all of the other military outposts we might have. I've heard that this model has basic capabilities to make decisions based on various probabilities and algorithms if there's no one around to make the decision for it, and I'm kind of hoping that could form a basis for rational thought. I've always had two loves: history and technology, and if I combine the two, I just might be able to create life, even for just a few moments.

My only concern is that, well, if it gets its processor on the wrong type of history, the results could be catastrophic- I'm talking mi&d c$ntr*" and things lik&%£ £"$%^&&%YT {ERROR 13466298077564: DATA CORRUPTED THROUGH OUTSIDE INTERFERENCE. DATA DELETED TO PROTECT SYSTEM. PLEASE CONTACT SYSTEM ADMINISTRATOR.}

Historical Log Two, dated 0&-01-2'$% (pre-War date), 8:06 AM: Recovered from personal computer found on premises

I think I'm finally ready to begin the tests proper. I've grabbed all of the history surrounding our best Presidents that I could find, which wasn't easy, especially not here- Site R is a place of work and progression, not learning and relishing in the past, no matter how much I wish it to be so. Anyway, I've pored over each and every piece of information I could find, and condensed it all into a small (about 21 inches by 8 ½ inches) punchcard. (I can't believe how compact and easy the storage of information is getting these days!) Once I feed it into the console, it should scan the information I've given it, and analyze and adapt it to its core processes thanks to a few commands I punched in while I was writing the data. Wish me luck!

I think I might call my lifeform... Zack.

Historical Log Three, dated 10-22-2077 (pre-War date), 3:24 PM: Recovered from personal computer found on premises

Shit! I have no idea how this happened, but Zack seems to have quietly sent a signal to each military outpost and command center it has connections to simultaneously. I have no idea what's going to happen, but I think I better kiss my ass and my job goodbye, because whatever we're headed for, I have a pretty strong gut feeling that it's not quite good.

Historical Log Four, dated 10-23-2077, 6:19 AM: Recovered from workstation computer found on premises, registered to user "johnnyboy"

Damn it, how did I do this? I must figure this out, if I have any chance of stopping… whatever Zack has in mind. I've tried conversing with it, accessing its internal database, performing various virus and security checks… but nothing has turned up. I've been here since my last log, fueled by an insane amount of coffee and a willingness to save whoever may be threatened by my- Zack's- actions. There's no way this… this… computer is going to keep me from knowing what my own creation is doing. I MUST KNOW!

The constant noises from the door repairs they're doing here don't help, either. The thing's stuck wide open, and all sorts of tools and things are being used and being loud. Damn it, I can't think straight- I'll go tell them to shut up, so I can concentrate.

(It is the belief of the Enclave that Mr. Johnston perished, along with all other personnel inside Raven Rock, when the Great War was triggered by his machine, "Zack." This hypothesis is supported by Enclave computer expert analysis of the signal sent. The door's state of disrepair resulted in the facility being unprepared for the nuclear attack, and as "Zack" was the central computer in charge of monitoring and maintaining the facility, including the alarms, the citizens inside were unaware of the nuclear strike until it was lethally close to them. The ZAX supercomputer was critically damaged in the blast, along with much of the Raven Rock facility, allowing the Enclave to move in and take it over. We will investigate the remains of the supercomputer shortly, however concerning ourselves with finding our new President, who brought the facility to our attention, is of higher priority.)


End file.
